


The Unholy Knight

by Death_The_Kidd88



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_The_Kidd88/pseuds/Death_The_Kidd88
Summary: What if team RNJR was never formed and Pyrrha lived? what if Jaune was the one who was "killed" and thinks himself as an undead knight with his sights on killing Cinder. Jaune will go through a painful and dark Journey to find himself and truly see if he is still "dead" as he claims or to see if he can truly live. Yeah, I'm not good at summaries, also, apologize in advance if I get the characters personality or background wrong. Things are not gonna be the same as they went prior volume 3 ending and so forth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will be a full running thing.

"JAUNE!" A red head spartan yelled out as she watched crumbling buildings collapse around blocking off her way to reach his beloved blonde knight. Jaune looked back at her flashing her with a bright goofy grin he always wore, the one that made her smile and turn her darkest of days into a pleasant one. Her eyes were filled with tears when it was cut off with rubble and dust wishing she could have seen it longer but she was pulled away pulled away by Ren and Nora taking her to an evacuation ship. "No....NO! LET GO OF ME! JAUNE! JAUNE IS BACK THERE! WE HAVE TO HELP! PLEASE!" Pyrrha screamed trying her best to fight back but could. The injuries she suffered from the previous fights with Grimm and Cinder was too much for her body to handle. Ren spoke softly trying his best to keep a leveled head in all this chaos and for his friend's sake as well. "Please Pyrrha he can handle himself...he is our fearless leader who will come back triumphantly. Isn't that right Nora?" Nora showed Pyrrha a smile, no not the smile of an energetic redhead who would fight the world to keep herself entertained but the one of someone who was trying to keep face in front chaos. "Yeah! he will probably meet us back at rendezvous point or something like that! come on let's go!" Pyhhra simply looked back as Beacon was falling apart being consumed by ashes and fear hoping to see Jaune come out the ashes triumphantly running back to her and jumping into her arms. Ren finally carried Pyrrha back into the ship which was shuttings metals door slowly as they saw Beacon falling apart one last time before it completely closed flying away as far as it could get away to somewhere safe. 

Back to our Knight

Jaune was laying in the rubble slowly getting back up covered in blood as metal parts of his armor were coming off one by one. He was using his sword as cane trying to stand as more building were collapsing and being consumed by fire. He looked around before looking back at Cinder who was stroking her chin were slender silky fingers,"My my you certainly can put up a fight. I can just imagine what you can do in bed...never the less you certainly catch my curiosity so I will make you a deal. I won't kill you now but instead, I'll see how well you can escape from /this/. If you survive then I'll let you grow and get a fair rematch against me and if you lose well you're going to die here so I suggest you let that amazing aura and power finally out if you want to live. Or not choose whatever dear~" She chuckled before she started to walk away into the smoke leaving the young Arc panting and in pain trying to do his best to recover. "I need to get out...but..how..." He panted out beginning to limp himself over to a possible exit until it was cut off by a giant gorilla Grimm. "Oh, just my luck...fine...if I am going to die I rather die like an honorable knight than a wimp. That is the way I want to die. The Arc way." Jaune began to charge it will all the strength he had left in his body as the Grimm did the same putting all their strength to see who had a stronger resolve. Jaune smiled as he wasn't running away from danger or hiding he was simply smiling remembering all the good times he had with his friends. He remembered he wasn't exactly helpless and how he made friends that he would always remember and treasure in his heart. Jaune closed his eyes before opening them once more which were a different color from his usual blue. One was a bright gold on one side and the other was a charcoal black. His aura began to shine brightly like a Beacon (pun intended) attracting every single Grimm towards him at full force. A sea of despair was ready to crash on him like a giant Tsunami until a giant slice cut through that wave. Everything in 100-foot radius was sliced horizontally with a black giant sword. His semblance has finally been unlocked. "The Unholy Knight or simply the fallen knight. One which who has the aura of an angel but the weapons of a fallen one. The perfect combination of light and darkness. Was it really all that surprising? Given how his ancestors were holy warriors but you can't say the same about his mother's side. All will be explained in due time..."A strange man seeing through the eyes of a spider watching Jaune simply slaughter Grimm left and right with his latent abilities. "Unlocking your power is the first step my dear boy now you have to simply control yourself before you can control it. Or else you'll end up...." Jaune finally slaughters every Grimm with ease before his powers started to wear off with his aura returning back into its suppressed state and his sword back to normal. He looked around seeing the carcasses of Grimm before simply falling forward hitting the ground passing out. "Dead.." The mysterious man said before simply before got out his spider vessel walking away from the burning Kingdom behind him. "Now it's just a matter of time. You may have lost this battle young knight but it does not mean you have lost the war..." Jaune laid there on the ground with sword and shield in hand as his body was turning cold slowly slipping away. The rubble around himself covered him up after the fire was put up by the simple wind of his strikes and so was the destruction around him. It would soon be a new day but a day people did not look forward to.

Back to the airship

Ruby walked over over Pyrhha carrying two cups of hot chocolate,"Hey...how are you doing?" The raven haired girl with red tips asked the redheaded spartan. She looked up at Ruby and simply frowned,"Not so well...Jaune was behind and we have not heard of him since..." She wanted to go back and find him but couldn't. For the sole reason of not wanting to find his dead body and also because she was already hundreds of miles away from Beacon. Ruby offered her a cup and showed her a half smile,"Don't worry I'm sure Jaune is out there helping out other people and doing his best to try and contact us. I mean communication is pretty much down because of the attack so it will take a while. Come on let's not think of the worst just yet." Pyrrha simply nodded and took the cup of chocolate listening to what Ruby has said. She found comfort in her words,"Thank you Ruby...that was very wise of you." Ruby smiled warmly,"Yeah I have been trying to be a great leader just like Jaune! and I want him to come back to us so I can show how good of a leader I am now!" Pyrrha smiled warmly and nodded,"Yeah he will come back and will definitely be happy seeing how much you have grown." Ruby nodded and smiled as Nora came back with some sleeping bags alongside Ren. "Alright, gang let's go to our 'designated' area and get some sleep. Tomorrow we will be arriving at...Oum knows where since they keep refusing to tell us mainly because coms are down but we have to be prepared for a lot of walking. Besides, we could all use some sleep right about now..." Ren nodded in agreement as Pyrrha and Ruby finished off their cups before getting up. "Alright," Ruby said grabbing her sleeping bag and following Nora with Ren and Pyrrha following soon after. Indeed tomorow was going to be a day they did not want to face.

Back to Beacon

Jaune was being dragged across the burning school filled with nothing but destruction everywhere around them with nothing left behind to spare. She smiled as she opened the door to the safe house carrying the blonde quickly inside before closing it. Neo let out a sigh before continuing to drag Jaune to a place where she can lay him down and strip him of his clothes...for medical practices of course. Neo finally found a nice rectangular box that was pretty flat and decided to use that as a makeshift bed. She soon began to work taking his clothes off getting a nice view of the Jaune's goods. Despite his outer appearance he was well tone and had a nice build especially for a teenager. She could only imagine what he would be like fully grown which made her blush thinking of something else that can be fully grown in a different way. Neo shook her head rapidly grabbing a medkit beginning to take care of all his wounds while also getting the chance to feel him up which was just an added bonus. Luckily, she was able to drag him away before other white fang members could notice his body in the rubble. Neo wondered what could he have been doing there unless he was a student from Beacon academy. The pink and chocolate haired short woman finally finished wrapping and cleaning all his wounds. She had certain plans for him and she hoped helping him from near death would earn her a favor. His powers could be very useful even though she didn't know much about them or the young knight. Neo sighed softly as she began to carefully carry the boy once again upstairs to get him onto a couch or her bed whichever she reached first before passing out from exhaustion. 

 

(Guess I'll cut it off here. Feedback is appriciated. Hoped you enjoyed. To be continued? IDK))

 


End file.
